This invention relates to a pressurized gas transporter and method. More particularly, it relates to a transporter for transporting powdered materials or the like by means of a pressurized gas without any intermediary steps.
A factory dealing with medicines or chemicals has a storage tank for powdered materials or the like (powdered materials or the like are defined for this invention to include particles, pellets and capsules) of the medicines or the chemicals. Such a tank is usually installed at relatively low position so that the powdered materials transported to the factory can be easily and readily off-loaded into the tank. Before mixing, packaging or pilling of the powdered materials, they are usually once removed from the storage tank and placed in a portable container and then transported to a hopper connected to the packaging or pilling machines, and if necessary, through a mixing tank for mixing the said powdered materials with others.
The removal of the contents from the storage tank to the hopper by means of the portable container is disadvantageous in that such a step requires unnecessary labor and gives many opportunities to expose the contents to air thereby causing contamination, deterioration and/or loss through scattering of the powdered materials.